(-)-7-Methoxycodeine was synthesized to determine the effect of a vinylic methoxy group in the C-ring of opioids. This moiety represents a new type of substitution pattern for opioids. The compound was found to be as effective, orally, as codeine, but had less antinociceptive activity on parenteral introduction.